¿Perfect?
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: Para Ankoku No Ojou-sama. Era un sentimiento de impotencia y enfado, como si cayera a mil pies por segundo sin ser capaz de hacer nada para frenar o hacer menos dolorosa la caída. Y es que no lo entendía, ¿por qué si se amaban no podían estar juntos?


**N/A:** Regalín para Anko-nee... espero que te guste, lo escribí con todo mi amour~

-Disclaimer: Dino pertenece a Akira Amano y Rosalie a Ankoku No Ojou-sama-.

* * *

_**No estoy vivo si estoy solo...**_

* * *

**_¿Perfect?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Veía con tranquilidad el panorama frente a ella, no era nada sorprendente ni mucho menos impactante, no para ella que llevaba años en el 'negocio'. De hecho le resultaba un tanto tedioso y aburrido, así era desde hace un par de años… cuando lo conoció. Aquel rubio idiota que le había dado un cambio a su vida, aquel que no era más que un recuerdo lejano, pero avasallante que no la dejaba.

Respiró hondo, ya nado podía hacer, de eso habían pasado años y de nada servía darle vueltas al asunto, al final era el mismo resultado… ambos vivían en mundos diferentes, eran polos opuestos y ella… ella no era tan perfecta como aparentaba.

.

.

Caminaba abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre siendo seguido por sus subordinados, podía ver varios locales y casas destruidas, el ruido de sirenas y sentir el olor a pólvora y un deje de sangre. Una de las ciudades que estaban bajo su protección había sido lugar de ataque entre un grupo de terroristas y el ejército Alemán.

Según la información de Romario, los terroristas eran provenientes de Alemania y estaban siendo perseguidos por un comando del ejército y terminaron enfrentándose ahí, en Italia.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente que solo buscaban enterarse de lo ocurrido no pudo evitar pensar en cierta persona de origen Alemán y que además era militar. Sonaría absurdo, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarla justo ahora… no podía evitarlo, no después de tantos años de añorarla.

Era un sentimiento de impotencia y enfado, como si cayera a mil pies por segundo sin ser capaz de hacer nada para frenar o hacer menos dolorosa la caída. Y es que no lo entendía, ¿por qué si se amaban no podían estar juntos? Estaba siendo bastante ególatra, ella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Y no podía culparla, durante el tiempo que se conocieron y estuvieron juntos nunca le había dicho sobre su verdadera identidad, que era un Jefe Mafioso; había sido egoísta, prefería mantener la mentira y seguir juntos, pues terminar era mucho más doloroso… tan doloroso como ahora.

Ella le había dicho que fue un error el mentirle, pero no lo culpaba, nadie podía culparlo; después de todo no era perfecto.

.

.

-¿Puede decirme quien está a cargo? – preguntó en un perfecto alemán a uno de los soldados, tenía que enterarse de todo y colaborar.

-¿Quién es y porque quiere saberlo? – dijo a su vez el soldado viéndolo fría y analíticamente.

-Soy… - su presentación quedó interrumpida al oír el llamado de Romario.

-Jefe – llamó el hombre que se encontraba a un paso detrás del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre? Romario – volteó y se encontró con que su mano derecha tenia la vista fija en un punto a su izquierda.

-Creo que debería ver hacia ahí – señaló con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué debería… - y entonces la oyó.

Esa voz, su voz.

-Soy la persona a cargo – una fuerte, pero delicada voz fue acompañada por el ruido de pasos – soy el Capitán, Rosalie Von Einswald – los pasos pararon y una hermosa pelirroja lo vio de frente.

-Rosalie – susurró al verla.

Se veía tan hermosa como la recordaba, más madura, pero con la misma belleza. Su largo pelo rojizo caía en cascada por su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro. Un cuerpo envidiable oculto por el uniforme militar, son su piel blanca y esos preciosos ojos carmín.

La mujer lo vio impasible por segundos y luego desvió la mirada a uno de sus soldados.

-Denle la información que necesite – ordenó con voz firme y obteniendo la respuesta adecuada dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Jefe – Romario vio a su señor un tanto preocupado, el bien sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, no por nada siempre estaba con el rubio.

-Romario – salió de su ensoñación y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la pelirroja – encárgate – y con eso se fue.

El hombre lo vio y no pudo más que soltar un suspiro, esperaba que le fuera bien.

.

.

La pelirroja llegó hasta uno de los vehículos de su comando, se recargó en una de las puertas y se cruzó de brazos. Podía sentir su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado, igual que siempre que estaba con él.

No podía creerlo, el reencontrarse con él nunca pasó por sus pensamientos, aun sabiendo que estaba en el país de origen del chico nunca creyó que se lo toparía. Pero ahí estaba.

Maldito destino.

-Rose – se estremeció al oír su nombre.

¿Por qué tenía que seguirla?

-Dino – volteó el rostro sin abandonar su posición y lo vio.

Ahora que no había nadie mas podía analizarlo, si que había crecido. Su desordenado cabello rubio ahora estaba perfectamente acomodado dándole una apariencia más elegante y madura. Y sus ojos, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos marrones cálidos.

El rubio centro su mirada en ella siendo correspondido sin vacilación. Estuvieron así por minutos, el hombre no parecía ser capaz de decir algo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que quería decir y ahora que tenía la oportunidad simplemente nada salía. Rosalie se mantenía tranquila, aun tratando de parar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, pero sin la menor intención de hablar… no tenía nada que decir.

-Yo… lo sigo intentando – dijo por fin Dino sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Intentando qué? – preguntó un tanto sorprendida por lo dicho.

-Avanzar, sigo intentando convertirme en el hombre que pueda estar a tu lado – su voz no mostraba vacilación.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras – dijo a su vez sin mostrar el impacto que esas simples palabras habían tenido en ella.

-No, no lo hiciste – sonrió con amargura – pero es algo que decidí desde el momento en que te conocí.

Rosalie bajó los brazos y retiró su espalda del coche.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque ya no quiero callar como la ultima vez – dio un paso decidido hacia ella – Rose, te amo y sé que también me has esperado.

La pelirroja lo vio con ojos abiertos, el '_te amo'_ sonaba igual que en sus recuerdos. Sin decir palabra dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, si, era cierto que a pesar del tiempo y lo sucedido aun lo esperaba. Esperaba que apareciera y le dijera lo mismo que ahora, pero no quería pasar por lo mismo, no quería volver a sentir…

-No te vayas – sintió como la apresaba con un abrazo por la espalda.

-No tiene caso, Dino – dijo en un murmullo mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre, pero parecía no funcionar, era como si sus fuerzas desaparecieran al contacto de los brazos del otro.

-¡Claro que lo tiene! – replicó – se que no soy perfecto y mi personalidad deja mucho que desear, pero lo sigo intentando… – pegó mas su pecho a la espalda de la pelirroja mientras se embriagaba con el olor de sus cabellos - … por favor, Rosalie, déjame alcanzarte – pidió en un susurro.

-Eres un idiota – musitó con los ojos cerrados, no era él quien luchaba sino ella… ella siempre intentaba mantenerse a su paso. Dino no era perfecto y mucho menos ella.

Permanecieron de esa manera por un par de minutos, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes en ese momento.

-Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, Rose – susurró el rubio aflojando un poco el abrazo.

-Si – contestó con simpleza.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué tengo miedo – debía comenzar a ser sincera, su corazón se lo pedía y también lo necesitaba.

-¿Miedo por qué? – no podía decir más, quería que esta vez fuera ella.

Rosalie cerró los ojos con fuerza y tras algunos segundos los abrió.

-Porque te amo – dijo por fin.

Dino sintió su cuerpo paralizarse y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía escuchar aquello que tanto anhelaba. Con cuidado tomó a la pelirroja de los brazos y la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a él.

-Rose – susurró con tanto cariño.

-¡No lo entiendes! – gritó al ver la mirada del chico, odiaba que fuera tan inocente, ¿es que no podía ver la razón de su silencio? ¿De sus miedos?

Miedo a marlo tanto que después no podría vivir sin él, miedo a que algo le ocurriera, miedo a lastimarlo… ambos eran tan diferentes.

-¡Lo hago! – apretó el agarre acercándola más hacia él – lo entiendo… yo también tengo miedo, ¡siempre lo he tenido!

La chica lo vio a los ojos y noto la sinceridad en ellos, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿sabes? – su voz y mirada se suavizaron – no hay amor que no de miedo en este mundo.

-Tu… tu siempre tienes algo cursi con que refutar lo que digo – sonrió cediendo.

-Por supuesto, es mi trabajo atarte a mi después de todo – sonrió como solo él sabía mientras limpiaba delicadamente los rastros de lagrimas.

-Un trabajo nada fácil – dijo dejándose hacer.

-Lo sé, ¡pero daré lo mejor de mí! -.

-Muero por ver eso – sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Eh? – el rubio la vio interrogante - ¿eso quiere decir que nos daremos otra oportunidad?

-Pony idiota – soltó un suspiro cansado alejándose de él.

-Rose – llamó haciendo pucheros – lo sé – la tomó suavemente del rostro – esta vez no te dejare ir… lo prometo – dijo acercando su rostro al contrario.

-Es una promesa – dijo a su vez.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro y en un instante sus labios eran prisioneros de los de Dino.

Si, ambos eran completamente diferentes y el miedo siempre estaría presente, pero si estaban juntos no importaría, ya no.

* * *

**... Asi que, por favor, no te vayas.**


End file.
